Once Again
by LittelDi
Summary: 10 tahun adalah waktu ketika mereka bertemu kembali setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. ChanBaek/BL
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Diturunan bukit itu mereka kembali bertemu.

10 tahun telah berlalu dan semuanya bagaikan gulungan film yang kembali diputar ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Dibawah jatuhnya bunga-bunga sakura yang membuat mereka terpaku satu sama lain.

Diantara ratusan orang yang memenuhi bukit itu.

Diantara malam festival kembang api tahunan yang terulang kembali.

"Baekhyun?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Junho – kekasihnya – yang berdiri di depannya. Dia tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepala saat pria itu menatapnya seakan bertanya _ada apa?_ , "Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya.

Junho mengangguk kemudian memulai kembali perkataannya yang sempat terhenti karena Baekhyun tak mendengarkannya, "Jadi..."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke atas bukit dimana tempat orang itu berada sebelumnya dan hanya menemukan orang-orang asing yang tak dikenalnya disana.

 _Dia sudah tak ada._

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menatap Junho kembali.

Entah mengapa perasaan itu perlahan menyusup kembali kedalam hatinya secara perlahan.

 _Dan sekarang aku kesepian lagi._


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

 **Tokyo,** **Jepang, 2007**

Suara tawa memenuhi bus yang para murid SMA Jeonghwan masuki satu-persatu setelah mendarat dengan sempurna di bandara Tokyo. Para kondektur bus memasuki koper-koper para murid ke dalam bagasi sedangkan anak-anak itu berbaris – mengantri dengan sabar sambil berbincang-bincang dengan temannya menunggu giliran mereka memasuki bus.

Byun Baekhyun membetulkan letak tasnya dengan melonjak sedikit sebelum menaiki bus tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis saat supir bus memerhatikannya dan membunguk.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Kim Jongdae melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh temannya itu untuk duduk disampingnya yang langsung diikuti oleh Baekhyun untuk mengambil kursi yang dekat kaca mobil.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana perjalananmu? Menyenangan?"

"2 jam yang sangat cukup untukku tidur."

Jongdae tertawa, "Sudah pasti, Byun Baekhyun, lebih memanfaatkan waktu luang untuk tidur dari pada bersenang-senang." Dia sudah hafal sekali dengan sikap temannya yang satu itu.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Park Chanyeol! Sialan kau!" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya dan melihat ke bagian luar busnya yang dilewati oleh segerombolan anak-anak _berada_ di sekolahnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu tertawa puas diikuti oleh kekasihnya yang berada dalam rangkulannya. "Jangan banyak mengeluh, siapa yang saranin main tadi?"

"Terimasaja nasibmu Jongin-ah."

"Sialan kau Im Jae Ah! Jangan bicara, sialan!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perdebatan kecil dari luar busnya. Dia menatap orang yang bernama Chanyeol itu kemudian Jongin dan Jae Ah.

 _Berisik sekali._

Kemudian dia mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongdae setelah menyimpan tasnya di atas bagasi bus dan mulai mengobrol dengan temannya itu.

Bus telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu di depan rumah penginapan untuk study tour sekolah mereka dan kini Baekhyun tengah mengantri untuk turun lewat depan bus setelah mengambil tasnya yang ada di bagasi atas.

Jongdae di depannya terus mengobrol dengannya dan beberapa temannya yang lain sekitar tempat duduk mereka sebelumnya.

Di depan penginapan sangat ramai dan banyak sekali murid-murid satu angkatan dengannya yang sedang berlalu lalang mencari kelas dan temannya.

"Kelas 3 dan 6, silahkan berkumpul disini!"

Baekhyun mendesah malas saat mendengar teriakan itu diantara teriakan lainnya. Dia menyentuh pundak Jongdae yang berjalan di depannya.

"Gue kesana ya." Katanya sambil menunjuk pada panita yang mengangkat barner untuk kelasnya.

Jongdae mengangguk dan Baekhyun memisahkan diri dari temannya itu untuk bergabung dengan kelasnya.

"… jadi, saya akan membagikan kamar untuk kalian semua disini…"

"… untuk lelaki, kalian bisa mengambil rumah di sebelah kiri saya dan …"

"… satu kamar ada yang berisi empat orang dan dua orang …"

"… dengarkan baik-baik! Saya akan mulai membaca teman sekamar kalian …"

Baekhyun bergabung dengan mereka tepat ketika para panitia menyebutkan nama untuk pembagian kamar.

"Baek."

Baekhyun berjengit sedikit dan mengelus dadanya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang menyentuh bahunya tiba-tiba, sementara itu yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ngagetin gue aja lu." Kata Baekhyun lalu dia focus mendengarkan kembali panitia yang masih menyebutkan nama-nama temannya.

 _Kapan namanya akan disebut?_

"Besok lu udah ada jadwal?"

"Kalo belum, ayo kita jalan …"

Baekhyun mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang terus menceritakan perancanaannya dalam tour ini. Dia hanya focus menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan nomer kamar yang akan dia tempati. Dirinya sudah terlalu mengantuk dan pegal.

"… kamar 416, Byun Baekhyun …"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar namanya, tanpa peduli siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya dia menepuk Kyungsoo yang langsung menghentikan ucapannya dengan alis terangkat bingung.

"Gue duluan ya, mau tidur nih. Malem Kyungsoo-ya." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit kemudian pergi meinggalkan Kyungsoo yang cemberut karena ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Jir, jadi gue ngomong sama siapa selama ini?" kata Kyungsoo menyindir Baekhyun yang hanya melambaikan tangannya santai. "Anak itu pasti mendengarrnya. Sialan."

".. dan Park Chanyeol."

Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepala, sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Nama lu udah disebut." Katanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian dia pergi menuju kamarnya setelah Jongin memberi tahu nomer kamarnya dan dia menepuk pelan pundak lelaki itu. "Thanks." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.


End file.
